


3:24am

by duskyblossom



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, I basically obsess over sprousehart, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskyblossom/pseuds/duskyblossom
Summary: A poem based on Lili's poem published on Tumblr, 3:24am.





	3:24am

You lay bathed in moonlight with a soft serenity about your sleeping form

Empty breaths escaped your lips and your freckles danced on planes of pale skin.

Would you know that I had woken?

With the misplaced sheets and empty arms.

You looked innocently angelic.

A tear trailed down my content face and touched my lips like you would do.

Loving you was as easy as it comes.

 

 


End file.
